piffandomcom-20200223-history
PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA - Lenny
WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded to the wiki due to it's heavily explicit shots involving real drugs A shocking advert from America in 1996, Directed by Tony Kaye. Everything in this PSA is real and unscripted NICKNAMES: "Tell Me About the Rehab, George" DESCRIPTION: In the first shot, we seen Lenny looking away from the camera as he says Lenny: "You know, I just felt real good, man. You know I wasn't like racing, I wasn't speeding, you know... I was like... mellow I threw up the first time and everything you know after i threw up I said: wow this shit is fucking like, good" We then cut to Lenny's hands as he pulls out a needle filled with heroin and proceeds to inject himself through a hole in his arm. Afterwards, the camera cuts to Lenny's face again. "You know, ok... you know when you go on a ride? And you know, your adrenaline, pumps? You know what I'm trying to say?" Camera man: "yeah" Lenny: "That's the feeling... like that" We then see Lenny cutting up powdered heroin "I had Cellulitis in my thigh, I've got a scar that's so big... It's unbelievable, man. And I almost got... uh had... gangrene on my foot and they took my... almost took my foot off... you know." The camera then cuts to Lenny's body as he holds the needle in his hand "I consider myself to be pretty intelligent I can do whatever I want to do, man. Whatever I want to do I can do" It then cuts to Lenny without a shirt on, wearing a vest. "I threw up, man, and my guts... as I'm throwing up I'm like: damn boy, this is fucking... what I want, you know" It then cuts to Lenny with his shirt on again as he says: "I just want to be nice, man. That's all I want... like, that's it why can't people just do that? Maybe everyone should shoot out on one and just mellow out..." I then cuts to another shot of Lenny as he pulls down his trousers and sits on his bed. "I've got these scars, man. All over my body" it then cuts to Lenny's leg as he shows the camera man what happened to his leg "That pus was just coming out of that little hole there... like, melting" It then cuts Lenny, in his vest again once again. "I used to do a lot more things. you know, like go to movies, I used to go out to like, restaurants... used to go to Broadway shows, I liked Broadway shows... they're nice, man" It then cuts to Lenny sitting on his bed again as he says "By the time '97 rolls around... '96 at this time... right, 1996 august 17th, 18th, whatever it is... You come here with you cameras, and I'll be a totally different person. I will be... successful. And I bet my life on it..." In the last shot of the PSA, we see a closeup of Lenny injecting himself with a needle, puncturing his skin. (THIS SHOT LASTS FOR 15 SECONDS, JESUS CHRIST) Before then cutting to black with text that fades in that says Heroin. Want some? The PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA logo appears. The saddest part about this PSA is, the crew actually showed up the following year to have another interview with Lenny... but he never showed up. Lenny was never heard from again. VARIANT: I believe there are two other versions of this PSA, one that is a censored version which has all the swearing bleeped out and doesn't show the horrific final closeup of Lenny injecting himself (It shows the first injection though). The last varient, is an alternative version of the version, instead of "When I Fall In Love" by Doris Day playing in the background, its "Somewhere over the rainbow" by Judy Garland MUSIC: Throughout the entire PSA, "When I Fall In Love" by Doris Day play in the background. MUSIC (CENSORED VARIANT): No music SOUNDS: Nothing, other than Lenny talking AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, can be seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Off the scale. Once again, everything in PSA is real. Lenny was real, the interview was real, even the heroin used in the PSA was real. It's honestly horrifying seeing a person's life be destroyed by drugs right in front of you. The ending doesn't help either, it's enough to give anyone with trypanophobia a heart attack. DEPRESSION FACTOR: Tear-Jerking. Lenny has a likable personality, and the fact that he ruined his own life with heroin and may have died soon after this was filmed is quite heartbreaking. Category:Off the scale Category:United States of America Category:Drugs PIFs Category:PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE AMERICA Category:Unscripted PSAs Category:PIFs Category:1990's PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Depressing PSAs Category:NSFW Category:1996